One of the basic problems adults experience while with the small children is the tendency of the child to not wish to stay along side the parent but to move about as his curiosity arouses his interest. In shopping malls, supermarkets and similar, and out on the streets the problem of keeping contact with the child who is too large to carry and too small and young to be trusted on his own to conform to the adults desires in the presence of large numbers of strangers. The rash of incidents involving the disappearances of children from shopping malls and the like makes it of paramount importance to have the means to provide freedom for a child to walk with the adult and at the same time keep some control over the child's whereabouts.
There are now some such devices such as the small harness which fits over the shoulders and around the chest and is attached to one or more straps, either as a simple strap or a times when walking with a dog. There are also known devices which strap around the wrist of the child and adult respectively and which have a cord interconnecting the two straps encircling the respective wrists. These prior device generally comprise of a leather strap or leather-like strap for each waist complete with buckle on one end and a perforated portion on the other end of the buckle which is inserted after the strap is adjusted to fit the particular wrist. Generally speaking, each of the straps carries a d-ring mounted near the buckle, and the interconnecting cord generally has a snap at each end. The interconnecting strap is usually of a special material and in prior devices a helically wound cord was employed. This necessitated the use of swiveled hooks to accommodate the rotation of the interconnecting cord as it is elongated and returned to its coiled condition. The prior art envisioned a quasi-security arrangement for the strap wich was to encircle the child's wrist. The principal disadvantage in the prior devices is that the strap for the child's wrist can be properly fixed only with difficulty so that it encircles with the child's wrist sufficiently closely that the hand cannot be pulled through it but not so tightly as to cause discomfort to the child. The strap also is uncomfortable due to the general stiffness of the materials from which it was made if it was to have any strength and support to it.